Red Black and Velvet
by 99rain99
Summary: Teito is saved by his friends and they return back home safely. The only problem now is the promise collar around his neck which can only be removed by Ayanami. Frau starts acting weird and soon Teito realizes that he's not quite safe yet. THREESOME YAOI!


**Warnings: Hard yaoi, (THREESOME!) there's slight sworing and violence but mostly the yummy stuff ^^**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Red Black and Velvet**

_''Behind the resistance... there's always the desire to sin.''_

Freedom. That felt nice on Teito's skin while he was lying on the soft grass. It had been a while since the boy had been able to breathe fresh air and walk freely. Several days ago Teito had been freed from the Military Army's dungeon by the bishop Frau with the help of Hakuren, Labrador and Castor.

It hadn't been easy to fool the chief Ayanami, but somehow they had managed to escape.

They had been able to run away from the military, but the only problem left now was the _promise collar _around Teito's neck. It would surely explode if not shown to its master chief of staff Ayanami in 48hours. The bishops had been able to stretch the time line to four days and Labrador was already working on it saying it'd be fine.

Teito wasn't worried about the collar that much but he felt slightly bad for his friends to make them do this for him. Hakuren and Castor had been wounded so Labrador was taking care of them indoors.

Teito hadn't wanted to be in the way, so he had sneaked out into the huge garden to have some time with himself.

_''Oh, it has been such a long time...''_ The boy thought and closed his eyes.

The weather was so nice... it felt good. He felt like sleeping but somehow he felt a bit uneasy. He had so much he wanted to talk about, especially with Hakuren. He wanted to apologize and thank him, but right now Teito needed time for himself to think.

Teito felt slightly lonely and remembered the time when Mikage was still alive... it had been so nice to have someone beside him, and taking care of him all the time. Now the pink dragon had stayed with Hakuren since he had started to like the boy so much…not that Teito minded but it was making his rather lonely.

The young boy sighed heavily and tried to keep all those hard feelings off of his mind, they wouldn't do any good for him anyways.

_''It's not like I can depend on others all the time... I have to get stronger to protect myself and others…'' _The heir of Ragg's kingdom thought and shook his head.

''What are you doing here all alone, _brat?''_

Teito startled and jumped nearly two meters high. The boy fell onto his ass and made the certain bishop laugh at boy's cute acting.

''Shut it, you darn bishop!'' Frau stopped laughing but he couldn't stop smirking like some sick maniac. The cute boy was looking so adorable with his round face flushed and green eyes wide by embarrassment.

With a lazy move, the gigantic man swung himself to the grass right next to the embarrassed heir of the kingdom of Raggs. Teito was about to complain but after seeing the relaxed face of his friend, he shut his mouth and lied down next to him.

It was quite peaceful though Teito felt a bit uneasy because of the silence and he hadn't talked to the man since he had been captured. They just laid there and breathed at the same time till their heartbeats became one. Teito closed his eyes and relaxed. Maybe it was okay not to say anything.

''So... what exactly happened there?''

Teito froze for a one heartbeat. He wasn't prepared to this yet! How could he tell the truth and not to lie at the same time? He couldn't possible tell the bishop that he had been raped? Could he..?

''N-nothing...'' The boy muttered and turned away. Suddenly the boy felt a strong pull on his shoulder and with a yelp he was pushed down. ''Frau! What-''

_''Tell me what happened.''_

Teito swallowed soundly while staring at the huge man on him. Frau's eyes had gone much smaller by the anger and his expression had darkened and it was death serious. The man was pinning him down with his weight so it almost hurt the boy

. Teito was a bit afraid of the harsh movements of his friend but still he felt touched. Had the man been worried about him? Teito had been more than happy to see his friends come for him, but this feeling... went beyond friendship. Teito wasn't sure if he wanted to tell, but he couldn't lie either.

''He... I was _ravished_ by him.''

_THUD_

Teito opened his closed eyes and looked at the huge man on top of him. The man had hit his right hand to the ground right beside his head.

Frau was trembling with an immense anger. Teito could see how the marks of Verloren's scythe throbbed on Frau's hand and how much it took from him to control himself from eating the boy.

Teito was getting slightly scared since he knew what would happen if Frau lost the control of himself. Then he would be in danger since he wouldn't be able to run away.

He started to struggle against the iron grip of his friend but it was useless.

Frau was staring at his face with a strange expression and slowly his breath was turning into pants which made the younger one gasp. Frau had leaned over him so close their noses almost touched. His warm breath was hitting on Teito's sensitive neck and it made the ex-sklave tremble. The grip around his wrists was getting almost painful.

''F-frau...Let go of m-me...''

The boy moaned and tried to push his head away but Frau wasn't listening. He had completely lost himself in his own world while staring at his helpless prey. He nuzzled Teito's neck and made the poor boy squeak under him.

_''Hmm... You smell so nice.''_

Those made Teito's heart skip a beat. Frau's voice wasn't his own at all. The huge man was smirking now down on him, making the younger boy shiver in pure fear. The threatening atmosphere filled his mind and made him want to run away, but he couldn't. In fact, he had no opportunity to escape at all since the older male had him in his grip.

''Frau, what's wrong? Get a hold of yourse-''

_''Young preys should just be quiet and let the hunters devour them nicely...''_

Teito froze. This voice... this voice didn't really belong to Frau at all. It belonged to someone Teito really didn't want to see while being in a helpless situation. His expression darkened and his heart started to beat like crazy. Suddenly the man looked pretty threatening and the atmosphere turned really dangerously.

''A...yanami...'' The boy's voice was only a mere whisper but it made Frau's face smirk the way it usually didn't. Abruptly the man leaned over him until his nose touched Teito's cheek. The boy shivered in disgust and closed his eyes while feeling the man's nose slightly brush his skin.

''Mhhmm... You smell too good, Teito Klein. It's like a drug...somehow it draws me in...'' The man murmured into his neck and suddenly stuck his wet tongue out and licked the sweet skin of the boy.

Teito gasped and started struggling like hell but the man was strong. The boy didn't need to be a mind reader to realize what had happened: The chief of staff Ayanami had taken a control over Frau's mind. The boy felt his panic raising up when the man started to rip his clothes off totally ignoring his protests.

Teito didn't know what to do but he wouldn't allow this! To be raped by his friend while knowing it was his arch enemy controlling him was the worst thing that could happen!

With his strength the younger boy took a hold of man's handsome face and forced it to look into him. Then the boy kissed him quickly which made the man above him stop.

It was the magic trick: Ayanami's focus wavered and when the boy noticed this, he broke away and hit the man with all strength he had.

''STOP IT, **FRAU**!''

The man blinked twice but for Teito's relief, Frau's expression turned into normal and suddenly the large man jumped off of the boy. The bishop was trembling all over and he looked terrified.

''What... the hell... just happened?'' He asked voice hoarse and dry.

Before the boy could answer they heard small chuckling really near them. The both of them nearly died of shock when seeing their arch enemy leaning onto the nearest tree smirking evilly.

Ayanami wanted to laugh at the hilarious faces he was seeing but he managed to keep his pose.

Teito who was already blushed and looking pretty good with his white shirt open from the neck had completely frozen on his spot and the huge bishop had wtf expression on his face. They were both just about to say something when Ayanami interrupted them by stepping closer.

''Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you as much as I'd like to. I just came here to offer a deal...'' The cunning man said and his grey eyes shone pretty dangerously.

Teito raised his eyebrows so high he looked once again pretty hilarious which made the older male giggle

like some girl. This was gonna be so funny!

Frau was the first to recover from the shock. He stood up and suddenly looked so angry.

''A Deal? Tell me why on earth we should make a deal with a dead man?'' The man asked and suddenly attacked so quickly even Teito had a hard time to see the blow.

Frau groaned when the hit didn't land on the man but went past him like the man was a ghost himself. Ayanami laughed.

''I'm not here really. Didn't you already get it? How stupid...'' Frau gritted his teeth but couldn't say anything against the evil man.

Verloren was able to be anywhere he chose to be, and control anyone's soul and it was pretty annoying to know that the man wasn't really even there even if he could touch anything he chose to touch. So in other words there was no way to harm him at the moment.

Ayanami turned back to look at the younger male who was now on his feet again, looking at him with doubt. The proud and stubborn expression on the boy's face made the man smirk again and he approached the boy by widening his hands.

''You know that collar is gonna explore without my help. It won't do any good if you die now, so I'm willing to remove it.'' Teito felt a small throb inside his chest by the husky tone of the man but kept glaring angrily. He wouldn't be deceived by him.

''But you're not gonna do it for free, aren't you, you damn bastard!'' Frau growled behind him. Ayanami turned and smirked at the blonde man.

''Of course not... but what I want is nothing from you...'' At those words the man turned and smirked at the young boy whose heart skipped many beats by the heating glare the man was giving him.

Quickly the chief of staff walked in front of the boy and grabbed his chin forcing the boy look at him.

_''I want you, Teito Klein.''_

And by those words the lecherous man kissed him. Teito froze completely but his body recognized the touch of the man and he let out a small moan which made the older male smirk again.

With a blink of an eye the boy was suddenly pulled of the man by the angry bishop.

''Don't you DARE to touch him, you PERVERT!'' Frau roared at the man and stepped in front of the young boy. Ayanami's smirk darkened and the room started to fill up with threatening atmosphere. Teito gulped behind the blonde man and thought about the offering.

It was true that the collar would be easily removed by its master, but why not to take this rare opportunity to make Ayanami do something for free? The man couldn't let him die anyway.

''Why should be make a deal with you? You will free me from this collar for free. You don't want me dead yet since I am the Pandora's Box.'' Teito said and stepped forward.

This was where Ayanami laughed. The man knew the boy was smart but luckily he always played his best cards later.

''Heh… you're quite right about that, Teito Klein… But do you know what the collar is _able _to do?'' Teito blinked twice at this strange question.

No, the boy didn't know. But by the amused tone of them man he knew right away that it wouldn't be anything good for him. The boy tilted his head and looked confused which made the man even more amused. The boy was so obviously cute and helpless yet the man was getting excited.

Ayanami smirked again and lifted his hand.

''_Promise Collar _has three different commands: bind, sleep and pain… but that collar is special. It also has another command. Can you guess what that is?'' The man asked and chuckled.

Frau looked like he could smash the man's head whenever he wanted but he didn't move. He was annoyed but slightly interested in the offering the man made. It wouldn't be easy to remove the collar from the boy anyway. Teito shook his head and looked a bit frightened. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the last command.

''Then… I'll just _show_ you…''

Before Teito or Frau could protest the man reached Teito's neck and pushed down one of the buttons in it. Teito only heard a small click before he immediately fell on his knees.

''TEITO!'' Frau yelled and ran to the boy. The moment Frau's hands touched Teito's skin the boy let out a small squeak and startled. ''Are you alright…?'' The man asked pretty worried.

The boy was completely shivering as in cold but it wasn't the case. Teito didn't know what was wrong with him. The moment the man had pushed the button his body had suddenly became weak and he felt feverish. Suddenly his whole body startled and he started to feel something creeping from inside. The young boy started to pant when his body started to get heated up.

''_What the hell is happening? How can I feel this way now?'' _The boy didn't dare to move at all which made the handsome bishop next to him pretty confused.

''Teito? How do you feel?'' The man asked and petted his back to comfort him.

''I… ngh… feel funny…'' The boy managed to whisper but he couldn't look up.

What if his friend noticed that he had become aroused? It was already so embarrassing for him. The both of them were so focused on their talk that they didn't even notice when their cunning enemy started to walk towards them. They both startled badly when Ayanami was suddenly in front of them, kneeling. The man touched Teito's face and pulled him to look him.

Frau bared his teeth next to him and was about to snap something when the older male shut him by showing the boy to him who caught the boy with ease.

''Wha-?'' ''Look at him.'' Ayanami ordered and smirked. Frau swallowed and looked down on the boy.

Teito's face was all red from blushing and his breath was warm and rapid. The boy was obviously aroused and only by looking at his wanton face made Frau's heart beat more than ever before.

''F-frau…'' Teito moaned when the man slightly touched his neck and by hearing the sweet voice of the boy Frau was also getting pretty excited. It had been so long since the two of them had been together and he had greatly missed the boy…

Ayanami laughed by the view and moved to touch the boy's hair and ruffled it with his fingers. Teito was already drowning into the touch of the man that he actually leaned into the large hand of his enemy

''See? It feels good, doesn't it? The man whispered husky and moved even closer. Frau sniffed angrily at this but he couldn't move since the boy was still sitting on his lap.

''Guess now the last command? It's called _pleasure, _Teito Klein…'' The man said and kissed the boy who moaned into the sinful kiss. He was already too excited to stop…

Frau could only stare when his friend was kissed by their arch enemy and the view was making him also pretty enthusiastic. He secretly cursed himself to the depths of hell but the view in front of him was unbelievably hot!

Teito was drooling a bit but it was only cute and it really mad him want to devour the kid right away. He wanted the boy! He cared for him really but this situation was making him really aroused.

Suddenly the chief of staff started to rip Teito's clothing off the moaning boy. That was when Frau snapped out of his thoughts.

''HEY, STOP IT!'' The man roared and slapped Ayanami's hands away. The man shot a death glare at him and furrowed.

''What? Do you intent to leave him like that?'' The man asked dangerously. Frau looked at the panting boy whose eyes were almost begging them to fuck him. Frau gasped by the lewd sight but pushed them away for a while.

''I just don't want you to touch him, you sick bastard.'' The man spat out and looked pretty monstrous which only made Ayanami snort. But soon the grin came back on his lips as he eyed the blonde man. Ayanami noticed right away how excited the bishop actually was and he decided to use this opportunity.

''Do it then… with me.'' The man said slowly and his hand suddenly touched the other male's crotch.

Frau groaned at the touch but still looked pretty angry. Suddenly someone grabbed his head and bend it down. Before he understood it he found himself being kissed by the lovely prince of Raggs. Teito's eyes were unfocused and dark by the desire.

''Frau… please help me.'' The boy said and crawled to sit better on the man's lap. Frau swallowed but when the boy kissed him again, he lost it completely.

They started to make out with heated up passion. Frau never knew Teito could be so wild and passionate but it only made him want the kid more. When they were about to start someone suddenly pulled the moaning boy off of him.

This time the man wasn't smirking; he was dangerously threatening. His essence wasn't showing any signs of patience and his glare was cold.

''Remember the deal. I won't do anything for free… and besides, you should just enjoy this.'' The man said when the younger boy was about to complain. Frau couldn't say anything. They had come to this point and there was no turning back anymore. He moved closer and got Teito's attention. Even if the boy was badly aroused he still understood who he was dealing with and now Frau looked like he was going to do it _with _the lecherous chief.

''Frau..? You… you have to be kidding…'' The boy managed to say when the man leaned down and kissed his spine. Frau shook his head and looked confused.

''We must have that collar off you, kid. And I can't just leave you like that…'' The man said and kissed boy's forehead. Teito was amazed. He knew Frau wanted him but to do it with Ayanami? Their arch enemy was smiling to himself by his sweet victory and he pressed the boy tighter to his lap as if to hug him.

''Now… We're gonna have some fun…'' The man whispered into Teito's sensitive ear. The boy shivered and bit down on his lip to stop himself from gasping.

The boy just couldn't believe this was really happening.

Frau was looking when the man bit down on Teito's ear and licked the earlobe. The evil man was certainly enjoying himself but Teito was shivering in fear. The boy didn't look like he was comfortable sitting on man's lap but the boy only closed his eyes and tried to force the bad feelings away. Suddenly the young bishop couldn't take it anymore.

''Give him to me…'' The man said and Ayanami raised his eyebrows but lifted to boy up and the larger man put him carefully to sit his lap.

''Frau..?'' Teito asked confused but the man kissed him silent.

''Don't worry. It's gonna feel good.'' The man said and smiled making the boy even more confused. Ayanami understood what the man meant and smirked again. Slowly the both man started to massage the trembling boy earning sweet groans from him.

Then they started to undress the boy as quickly as they could since they couldn't wait any longer. Ayanami tore the white blouse off the boy and attacked the delicious looking nipples which had slowly started to erect. Frau unzipped his back jeans and with skilled hands he reached for Teito's twitching manhood. That was when Teito's eyes opened wide and the boy started to struggle.

''N-no! Don't touch it like-AHH!'' Teito almost screamed and arched his back by the touch of the man.

''Stop struggling. It's no use, you know.''

Even if it was both Ayanami and Frau holding the boy down, they needed to use much strength to restrain the boy. Frau was still slightly sulking but he couldn't leave his beloved suffering like that... this was the only way though secretly he didn't mind. He wanted to see the heir of the Raggs kingdom scream by immense pleasure and just the thought made him excited.

He held the boy from behind and watched his arch enemy play with Teito's pink nipples with skill.

Teito couldn't believe this! Was he really going to get fucked by two of them? No way! But it felt so good... His eyes stayed slightly open while the older male sucked and rubbed his chest. He couldn't suppress his moans yet he was getting painfully erect.

''Aah! D-don't!'' The boy moaned when Frau's left hand teased his balls and squeezed them gently.

Frau's hand felt so hot around his dick it almost made him lost it. Teito tried to continue struggling but it was no use with Frau stroking him and Ayanami in front of him, licking and sucking him all over.

Frau licked his lips while eyeing the blushing boy on his lap. He couldn't help but be badly aroused just by watching the boy. Teito was so beautiful with his big eyes, cheek's all red and his brown hair all messy in his head. He couldn't help but glance at the white haired man too.

Frau didn't want to admit it but Ayanami was gorgeous. He had a perfect body with a perfect face though Frau was sure if the body of the vigorous man was only an illusion. Verloren had probably stolen it from someone...

_''He can't really be that beautiful when he's so ugly from inside...It's incredible how Teito's soul is still so pure after all these things he has gone through...''_ Frau's thoughts were a bit chaotic since he couldn't focus because the desire had blinded him completely.

His stare made the chief of staff stop his movements and he arose up to look at the blonde man behind his prey.

''...What's this? Are you really getting into it just by looking at him...?'' It was odd to have Ayanami talking to him like that. Even Teito tilted his head to have a better look at the two males. Frau smirked eyes glowing threatening.

''Hmph... You're the one to talk...and you should be happy now that I'm letting you do this.'' The bishop's words were mocking but his tone was low and husky by the excitement it made Ayanami chuckle evilly.

It was kinda exciting to see them so close, noses almost inches apart...just a bit more and they'd be actually kissing. That made the poor boy so hot.

''D-do it already!'' The boy whined and blushed all red by saying those words.

That made the both of them men froze for a mere second. Then the evil smirks came back on their face and Frau hugged the boy from behind.

''You're such a good you today, Teito Klein…'' Ayanami whispered and nuzzled the sweaty neck of the boy and started to suck the collarbone making the younger one moan. ''Aah…Aya…'' Ayanami chuckled by the cute nickname and sucked harder.

The boy whimpered when a warm finger touched the tip of his manhood and rubbed it gently. Frau had buried his face into Teito's brown hair and closed his eyes. The man focused on stroking the boy and trying to make the kid feel as good as he possibly could.

''Frau… quicken your pace…p-please.'' Teito managed to say between his moans and he bend to look the man in the eye. That made the poor bishop almost drown into his nosebleed but he managed to keep his pose.

''Of course…'' And he kissed the boy and started to tease the tip of Teito's manhood which made the boy scream. Ayanami smirked and licked his lips at the delicious sight.

''Mhh… that sure looks yummy…I wonder what will it taste?'' The man said and suddenly touched Teito's overflowing tip with his tongue. ''AH! NO! D-don't! It's d-dirty…'' Teito moaned and clung onto the perfect hair of his enemy.

The boy didn't maybe do it consciously but at the same time his hands _pushed _Ayanami's head down his hips _bucked _into his wet mouth which welcomed the delicious boy in with pleasure.

Ayanami kept staring at the boy who was now blushing, sweating, trembling and sinfully moaning his name. The chief had a perfect mask on his face but inside he needed to calm himself down not to ravish the boy right away. He needed to be as patient as he could.

Frau was not as good as he when it came to hiding his feelings. He had frozen on his spot when feeling Teito moving his hips against him and Ayanami. The tension between his legs was growing painful.

Ayanami watched Frau's face and smirked. He took this change and started to suck on the wet flesh inside his mouth.

''OH! A-AYANAMI!'' Teito screamed and his hips jerked down and rubbed Frau's crotch with boy's height. That was when Frau lost it, _completely._

''T-teito… do mine too…'' The man whispered and quickly unzipped himself. The poor boy didn't even get what was happening when he was quickly turned to his left side and a huge erection pushed inside his mouth.

''Ooh…'' Frau groaned and closed his eyes. It felt unbelievable! Teito's wet mouth welcomed him in with such enthusiasm and warmth which made him want to come there and then!

Slowly he started to move his hips pretty gently because the man didn't want to choke his friend.

The heir of Raggs was also feeling immense pleasure. He couldn't almost bear Ayanami licking and sucking him so hard it almost made him come but the worst was now the throbbing organ inside his mouth.

Teito had barely ever given anyone a blowjob and even if this was something he had no control over, he still found himself liking it quite a lot. The feeling of Frau sliding inside his mouth and out made him so excited and soon he found his tongue rolling around the warm erection and making the bishop groan and thrust inside his mouth with eagerness.

They were both so close… almost there and they'd actually come. Then suddenly everything stopped.

Frau let out a voice that sounded a snort but more like a squeak. His manhood stood trembling and covered by his pre-cum. The young bishop felt like screaming when he was so close to release. He turned to look at smirking Ayanami who was now fingering Teito's already wet hole.

The man held the boy so that he was facing Frau his legs spread, embarrassed expression on his face which made Frau melt by want.

Ayanami wet his own fingers inside his mouth by licking them and then lowering them to touch Teito's ass.

''You were enjoying yourself quite a lot… but now I want my piece of fun…'' the man said slowly and rubbed the flesh around Teito's entrance with his wet fingers.

The man had enjoyed watching the two of them moan but more he preferred to tease them till they begged him. He looked at the gasping boy on his lap who had shut his pretty eyes when his index finger entered his tightness. That didn't do.

''Open your eyes and look at me, Teito Klein. Arouse me more with that exiting look of yours.'' The man called him and kissed the boy with skill.

Teito forced his green eyes open to look at his enemy's handsome face. Ayanami was simply breathtaking to look but suddenly the boy felt a tearing pain inside his butt when a rough finger entered it.

''Ah… it hurts...'' Teito moaned with watery eyes. Ayanami's expression softened a bit and the man chuckled sweetly and licked Teito's earlobe to comfort him.

''Hush now, little prey…'' The man said with a husky voice and added a second finger. When the man continued to finger him, Frau moved closer and kissed the salty tears off of his friend's cute face.

''It's over soon.'' Frau promised him and helped the smaller seme to hold Teito properly which eased the pain. When the boy stopped sobbing he started to feel the pleasure coming back to him. His trembling body started to recognize the pleasure over pain and soon the boy was already moaning which made the both of the man aroused.

''I told ya so…'' Frau said and nuzzled Teito's neck. Ayanami stopped for a moment to eye the boy before he started to rub and scissor the boy's insides. Teito's eyes opened wide and the boy let out a scream which made Frau's heart stop for a moment. Before he could panic he saw a maniac grin on Aya's face.

''Did I find it? That was fast…'' The man murmured and continued with his playing. He started to rub that sweet spot inside his lovely prey which drove Teito near the edge.

''No! Ah! I-it's too… much!'' Teito moaned and tried to have some control over his aroused body but he couldn't. All the pain had turned into pleasure and he was completely blinded by it and when Ayanami started to thrust his fingers inside the hot cavern of the boy, Teito lost it and let his voice all out.

When the cunning male continued to finger fuck him, Frau lowered his head to tease the tip of Teito's already overflowing erection by his tongue.

''F-frau! O-ohh…'' Teito groaned and shut his eyes once again. The feeling of being fingered gave him lovable chills and Frau licking him excited him even more.

Ayanami smirked pleased by these actions and took his fingers off the ready hole. The man just couldn't wait any longer!

He shot a glance at the worried bishop and told him to stay steady. Then the man hugged Teito's small body and inhaled the sweet scent of the boy into his lungs.

''Now… I am gonna fuck you…_hard._'' The man whispered into Teito's ear and made the boy shiver.

Frau had frozen on his spot as he watched the smaller seme pull his proud manhood out of his trousers and rub it against Teito's entrance. It immediately made the poor boy tense up but Frau moved to help him by kissing him tenderly. ''Shh, kid. It's gonna be fine.'' Frau comforted him.

The man was really worried but he couldn't hide his own excitement.

''I'm going in…'' Ayanami muttered; he really couldn't wait any longer of he would go insane.

Slowly the man started to press his throbbing erection inside boy's ass and he needed to bit his lips to slow himself down. He also didn't want to cause the boy any unnecessary pain.

Frau looked helplessly when his beloved was penetrated by their enemy and he felt pretty bad. He kissed the sobbing boy again but suddenly he felt the boy kissing back. Teito was shivering but not really because of pain…

''Hmm… does it feel good to have my dick in you?'' Ayanami asked when he reached the knuckle. The both of them were breathless and feeling good but Teito couldn't answer or think. He was completely drawn into the pleasure he was having.

Frau lifted boy's face up and gasped by the cute sight. Teito's big eyes were slightly closed, and his lips were parted. The boy's beautiful, blushed face was so adorable it made Frau's heart beat like crazy.

''Heh, I knew he loves it…Isn't that right?'' Ayanami asked and grabbed the boy from his tights and slammed the slim body down on his dick.

Immediately the boy awoke from his ecstasy and he started to moan and move his hips on his own.

Frau couldn't help but to stare his friend. He had ever seen this side of the boy yet he doubted that the collar was working on the boy as well.

''Oh! M-more!'' The boy screamed and arched his back.

Teito was simply pretty lewd and so wanton. He didn't seem to be shamed at all but rocked his torso on the man shamelessly. Frau could see how Teito's manhood started to get slight pink by the pleasure the boy was getting and it was already flowing with his pre-cum.

Suddenly Ayanami pushed the boy to stand on all fours and he started to slam himself in with a rough pace. The delicious heat embraced him so sweetly the man needed much control to stay calm. The man rested his hands on the boy's lovely ass and squeezed it.

''You're really enjoying when he watched, aren't you?'' Man asked and lifted Teito's right leg up and started to bang the boy with strength.

''AH! Ahn! It's… so good! So good!'' Teito screamed and looked at the man fucking him with pleading eyes. Ayanami smirked and licked his lips. This boy was simply the best! By moving his hips a bit quicker the boy automatically sucked him in and squeezed the juice out of him.

Teito's sweaty body felt so good against him the man felt like losing it. Teito's slender body obeyed his command with ease and followed his movements with steady rhythm. The man loved Teito's stubborn will but more he preferred his honest heart.

Ayanami had ever felt anything like this while having sex… it excited him greatly.

He felt himself getting closer and his attention caught the blonde bishop in front of them who was now pleasuring himself while watching them. Ayanami chuckled and lifted the moaning boy up from the ground.

''W-what?''' The boy asked nervously when the man lowered him down right in front of Frau. Frau eyed the smirking man behind Teito who licked his lips.

''Let the bishop have his fun too, little wanton cat.'' Ayanami said and suddenly pushed the boy closer. Teito blushed and eyed the hard erection in front of him. Frau didn't want to force the boy but his dick really screamed to get released.

''Teito… Please.'' Frau murmured and looked at the boy. Teito's expression changed and when he opened his mouth to answer the inpatient man behind him _pushed _the boy so much his mouth already touched the tip of Frau's erection and automatically the boy opened his mouth wider and swallowed the throbbing organ.

Ayanami used this opportunity and continued to fuck the boy harder banging the boy's body against Frau, forcing the boy to suck on the erected organ inside his mouth.

''Mhmm.. Youh … idoth…Amhh…'' Teito tried to protest but he couldn't. Frau couldn't also speak at the moment but he was enjoying the pleasure Teito's skilled mouth was giving him. When the handsome male behind the boy changed his pace into rapid thrusts the bishop couldn't resist anymore but he took a hold of Teito's head and shamelessly started to push the boy's mouth in and out of his dick.

''Teito…'' Frau gasped the name of his beloved when he was starting to feel himself getting closer. Ayanami smirked and bend over to kiss the defenseless bishop.

Frau froze on his spot but when his enemy's thick tongue conquered his mouth he took this challenge on and their tongues started to fight inside his mouth. Their kissing was rough and meant to show which one was the commander but no one could really say which one won. They made sure not so show it but the both of them were quite enjoying this harsh kissing.

The boy under them was also staring at the two hot men kissing and himself reaching his edge.

''AHN! I... I can't anymore!'' The boy merely screamed when the bid dick inside his wet ass hit his sweet spot every time it thrust in. Ayanami felt the boy squeezed him pretty tightly and he started to bang the boy with his entire mind.

''I… am also coming… Drink everything I have saved, _Teito._'' The man panted and called the young prince by his name.

That made Teito's brain send billions of pleasurable electric shots to hit him like a meteor and the by screamed when his mouth was suddenly filled again.

''Me too…Aah… this is really making me feel like exploding inside your mouth...'' Frau moaned and threw his neck back by the lovable feeling.

Ayanami buried his head into Teito's neck and lowered his other hand to stroke the trembling manhood between boy's legs and made him start groaning harder and louder.

Teito was on fire! All his sensitive spots were burning and soon the boy would come so hard! Teito couldn't even moan properly with the bid dick in his mouth but the huge one inside him was making him gag against the organ in his mouth. Both Frau and Ayanami fucked him the same pace and soon the garden was filled with loud groaning when the three of them reached their breaking point.

''Mhmm… I'm COMING!'' The boy managed to scream before he came hard into the hand of the sweating man behind him.

Ayanami came a moment later when he felt the wet insides of his lovely prey squeeze him so tightly he felt like fainting. He filled the tight ass with his cum but he stayed in the delicious heat of the boy and watched when the young bishop came inside boy's mouth.

Teito tried not to spill the heated up cum and he managed to swallow the most of it. Frau was still shaking from his release but after he got his sanity back he reached for the boy to kiss the last drops of his cum off the boy's face.

Teito was feeling badly feverish but satisfied from their sinful action. When the boy felt his arch enemy slip outside him, making some of the thick cum inside him come out, the boy closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep. Ayanami chuckled at the cute sight and moved the give the boy the one last kiss.

Frau glared at him dangerously and wrapped the boy into his huge jacket.

''Now that this is over… I expect you to fulfill your promise.'' Frau hissed like a cat and showed his teeth at the man. Ayanami only smirked and dressed himself.

''Of course…'' The man said and walked over them. Frau saw the man saying something with a command in his voice and suddenly the collar was removed from the boy.

Frau looked slightly amazed and made the man laugh loudly. Before the young bishop could do and say anything they man lowered down to give him a light kiss. Ayanami chuckled at the cute reaction of the man who blushed crimson. Then the man quickly touched Teito's cheek and ruffled his hair.

Ayanami used some time staring at the sleeping face of his prey before the man spoke again.

''_We'll see again…''_ The man muttered into Teito's ear who groaned in his sleep.

Frau was staring at the man his mouth wide open when the man suddenly stood up.

''To the next time… _Frau.'' _The man said smiling and vanished leaving the two naked males alone in the peaceful garden.

Frau was still shocked but when the boy sleeping on his sleep started to snore cutely the man forgot everything else.

Somewhere far away inside military army's office, the chief Ayanami opened his purple eyes. The man was sitting on his desk hands resting on his lap.

''Oh, you're awake. You slept quite a long time.'' Ayanami turned to look at his bodyguard who smiled at him while eating chips beside his working table.

Hyuuga waited for the usual scolding face of his boss but somehow the Chief was acting strange. The black haired man was completely amazed when his superior suddenly smiled and stood up.

Hyuuga had to admit that he had never seen his boss look that pleased after taking a nap.

The man couldn't do anything but to wonder:

''_I wonder what he dreamt of… He looks so pleased.''_

The man walked past his surprised bodyguard and looked out of the window that same smile on his face.

''Aya-tan, it's rare to see you smiling… did you perhaps have a good afternoon nap? Hyuuga dared to ask which made the man chuckle evilly. That almost made his lieutenant to have a heart attack to hear the man laughing.

''_Yes... It was a very nice nap indeed.''_

_**-END-**_

* * *

_**Rain: ... I am speechless. xddd I enjoyed writing this and somehow threesomes are sooo yummy! Anyway, I'm sorry for the possible mistakes though I tried my best! Teito is so cute when molested by Aya-tan! I love him! Poor Frau... I pity him ;) **_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
